


We Realign The Edges

by Sunshinecackle



Series: If I Could Tell Him [1]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: David doesn’t know Logan tested him, First date mention, Gay, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, Vaguely Captives To Lovers, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: David can’t believe Logan asked him out, but it was the happiest moment he’d had since he’d survived Jigsaw.





	We Realign The Edges

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I’m on a roll. I really love to write these boys and honestly, I can’t seem to stop right now. I’ve got a few fics in the works, as well as an update for a chapter fic I want to do. I wrote most of this with a cat on my stomach, but it only helps me when he purrs and sleeps on me. Anyway, with Jethann to help, I’ve gotten another bit of ficwork done. Let me know if you want more of this! Here we go!

Despite everything, David Stanheight-Faulkner was determined not to let his brush with Jigsaw get in the way of his everyday life. Returning to the hospital felt safer knowing that his father worked there, and he’d fallen in with Lawrence Gordon and Logan Nelson. With more friends there, he felt better, and that was all he could ask for. Despite knowing that Lawrence had gone through a test with his brother, he liked knowing someone else was there that understood. When he’d been in the hospital for his injured face and neck, Adam had gotten abducted, and he sometimes blamed himself for not being there for his little brother. Not that either of the triplets enjoyed talking about it, though Adam’s reaction wasn’t something he wanted for himself.

Fear wasn’t fun to deal with, and while he understood why Adam didn’t like to be alone in his apartment, or go to the bathroom by himself, the way he handled things didn’t seem to be very constructive. Then again, burying himself in work and med school was probably not exactly healthy, either.

During his lunch breaks, he had been spending more time with Logan, enjoying his company. He was an interesting person to talk to, and even their silences were comfortable and easy. There were times that Logan stared at his face with an unreadable sadness in his eyes. It wasn’t like his survival of the test hadn’t been broadcasted, however, and David figured that he felt bad about the Jigsaw thing.

What he didn’t know was that there was trouble in paradise.

One evening, David had dropped by the morgue to eat his grilled chicken salad, humming to himself. The indie rock band crashing through his headphones had him bobbing his head a little, and he pursed his lips as he opened the door and poked his head in. Logan stood bent over the newest addition to the morgue, taking in a few wounds to the stomach and jotting down notes. David tugged his headphones down and paused his music, before speaking aloud.

“Hey, are you ready for lunch?” Holding up the sack in his hand with Logan’s Mongolian Beef and his own food, he smiled slightly as the other stood and adjusted his scrubs.

“Oh yeah, I’m starving.” The elder man chuckled, leading the way to his computer desk so they could eat. Once they were settled and he watched David dump two packets of ranch dressing on his salad, Logan bit his lip for a moment. While what he had to ask the younger man was important to him, he was definitely worried that David would reject him. He cleared his throat after taking a couple bites of his dinner. “So… I wanted to ask you something.”

Mouth full of lettuce and ranch, David looked up as he chewed and nodded his acknowledgement, making a ‘go on’ gesture with his hand.

“Well, we’ve been doing this for the better part of a year, now.” Logan began, watching the younger man pause with the fork just out of reach of his mouth. He almost looked scared for a second. “And I’ve been thinking. Would you maybe… Want to go out sometime?” The elder’s lips quirked up into a hopeful smile and David’s lower lip wobbled.

“You want to date _me_?” The broken squeak of his voice made him blush a little, though it didn’t hide the incredulity in his voice.

“Yes.” Reaching out his hand, he gently took David’s free hand and smiled a little more. “What do you say?”

“I… Yes.” Nodding emphatically, he sat up a little straighter on his stool, squeezing the other’s hand gently. “Yes, definitely.” Pausing for a second, he brushed his hair off his forehead, “If you don’t mind dating a coworker.”

“Good. I was thinking we could try and go out Saturday.” They both just so happened to have Saturday night off and it seemed like a perfect time to start their relationship. Hearing the second line, he sucked in a long breath, “I don’t think it’s that much of a problem. We work in different departments, and as long as we don’t let it interfere with our work, we should be fine.”

“Sounds good to me. I can probably borrow my dad’s car, I don’t think he works nights anymore.” His silver Geo Tracker was still in the shop, due to Lukas crashing it while drunk. “And… Yeah. You’re right. We’ve been practically dating this whole time, anyway.”

Heart hammering in his chest, actually out of joy and excitement instead of fear, David felt lighter than he had in the year since Jigsaw had abducted him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if I’ll write anymore for this, but we’ll see. Maybe I’ll write their date in a second chapter if anyone is interested in it. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Prompt: **Copacetic** \- _Going well; Fine; Satisfactory_


End file.
